Mudblood
by Sparkshine
Summary: Hermione's life...before Hogwarts! See what Hermione was like before she entered the Wizarding world and became Brainiac. Starts right before she receives her letter and will end like at the end of the first book
1. Dentist

**MUDBLOOD**

Disclaimer: However much I wish it, I do not own the name of Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does. However, I am claiming credit for Hermione's parents names, I came up with them.

CHAPTER 1: Dentist

Hermione Jean Granger hurried along the school hall, her head bowed, her eyes fighting to keep herself from crying. Her bushy hair pouffed out behind her, and she cursed it. It was because of her hair that she was hastening out of Martha Jane Norris Elementary.

_Damn Morgan. Damn Olivia. Damn Phoebe. Damn Ellie._

At precisely that moment, the four girls Hermione had just cursed came striding into view, laughing. They brushed past her, giggling and glancing backwards as Hermione broke into a run. She ran all the way back to the schoolbuses, tears streaming down her eyes.

Hermione fell into a dirty schoolbus seat, shoulders slumped. A voice behind her made her jump.

"What's wrong?"

It was Maysie Happle, one of Hermione's two friends. Libby Gashok was right behind her, looking concernedly down at Hermione. Hermione looked up. Maysie and Libby gasped.

Maysie sank into the seat behind Hermione, the frayed seat stretching under her weight. She put an arm around Hermione.

"Hermione, you're a mess!" Libby exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Maysie repeated.

"Mope." Said Hermione, glancing up again. "Mope happened."

"Ah." Said Maysie, nodding. "Morgan, Olivia, Pheobe, and Ellie."

Hermione only nodded. Then her head slammed into the seat in front of her as the bus screeched to a stop. She looked out the window. She had completely forgotten that she was first stop on the route. She sighed, wiping her eyes. She didn't want Mum to see her crying again. It was too embarrassing.

Maysie and Libby looked after their friend as Hermione slowly clunked down the steps. They watched as she ran across the small lawn in front of the small house that was hers. They watched as she gave them a small smile before closing the door behind her. And then they drove away, still looking after Hermione, worried.

In the Granger home, Hermione slumped on her front door, looking down at the smiley face door mat with (unlike her own) very straight teeth. Her parents had put it there to remind her what would come of her braces.

Mrs. Granger bustled out of the kitchen. As usual, she smelled like her famous sugar-free chocolate cake. She wrapped her only daughter in a hug.

"Hermione, we're worried for you, Lewis…Dad, and I. You never seem to be happy anymore. Even when Maysie and Libby are over."

"Mum." Said Hermione while hugging Hannah Granger. "Can I stay home from school tomorrow? Please?"

Mrs. Granger pursed her lips. "Hermione, you need to keep up your grades…"

"Mum, _please?"_

Mrs. Granger sighed. "Oh…all right then. This once."

**NEXT DAY**

Hermione woke up later than usual, her alarm clock not being set to its usual time of 6:00 am. It was already 9. She sighed. She wished she never had to go back to school, where, though she was rather good at her subjects, she only had two friends. Where Morgan, Olivia, Phoebe, and Ellie (whom Maysie, Libby, and Hermione had dubbed "MOPE") were the worst of Hermione's problems.

Hermione yawned as she got out of bed. She walked down the stairs in her bath robe, her normally bushy brown hair looking positively sleek compared to yesterday.

Mrs. Granger hurtled out of the kitchen. She was holding a letter. Hermione squinted at it. It wasn't normal paper. It looked like the parchment that her history teacher had showed the class. Mrs. Granger's eyes were wild as she thrust the letter into her only daughter's hands.

"Read." Was all she said. Hermione glanced at the envelope. It read:

**Hermione Granger**

**Middle Bedroom**

**12928-45C**

**Surrey**


	2. Letter

Once again, I do not own HP or his friends. JKR does. And I respect her.

**CHAPTER 2**

**LETTER**

**Hermione Granger**

**Middle Bedroom**

**12928-45C**

**Surrey**

Hermione stared down at the letter in her hands. Random thoughts swirled through her head.

_Middle bedroom? Who is this, some kind of stalker? How do they know my address? Parchment?!_

Hermione's mother stood in front of her, face glowing. Hermione looked at her, confused.

"Mum…what is it? And why did you open my letter?"

Lewis Granger entered from the living room where he had been watching the morning news. He too was beaming down at his daughter.

Hermione backed away from them, utterly confused. Was she still dreaming? Who was this letter from? Who the blazes wrote on parchment?

Hermione's parents walked up to her. "Hermione, just read it!"

She hesitantly took the envelope. It was heavy, thick and concentrated. She turned it over. A coat of arms was a seal on the back. Hermione stared at it.

"_Hogwarts?" _she said out loud. _Hogwarts?_

She read the words on the crest: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos. What did they mean? Well, she said to herself. I'll go to the library later and research it.

She slowly opened the letter. Another piece of parchment fell out. She unfolded it, nervous. What could possibly be written on it that would make her parents beam at her like she had just skipped 5 grades?

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hermione gaped. _WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?! _She couldn't believe it. School of magic?! She dropped the letter to the linoleum floor. Then she noticed the second piece of paper in the envelope and pulled it out.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Hermione gaped. More thoughts raced through her head. _Broomsticks? Cauldrons? Robes? Dragon-hide gloves?!?!! There were dragons? And cauldrons? _And then, her last thought. _Where do I get this stuff?_

Hermione finally looked into her parents eyes. "I-I can do…magic?"

They nodded, both too overcome for words.

Hermione glanced between her letter and her hands and her parents. Where was her life taking her?

Ok, I kinda just put a whole bunch of descriptions and emotions into this. There will be more soon. Please review! Tell me what you want me to put in! Comments are always welcome. R&R!!!


End file.
